


Study in Solitude

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Bleach
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Hankisosai, Shunko, Training, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse of Shihouin Yoruichi's personal training regimen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study in Solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



Yoruichi practiced alone today. Without others nearby she was free to use her shunko, unafraid of hurting bystanders. Not that she would inadvertently hurt people if they were there, Shunko was dangerous and difficult to restrain, but she had enough control that it wouldn’t usually be an issue. Today, however, she wanted to push her limits, stretch her boundaries and try to grow. That made the exercise a little more tricky. 

She had absconded to the forest to gain the privacy she craved. During previous visits here she had seen trees scarred, or felled, in ways that made her think that she was not the only one to make use of the forest’s solitude. A small huff of air left her nostrils. Based on the evidence, it might be more surprising that individuals _didn’t_ meet each other during their private practice sessions.

A clearing opened up before her, and after a quick visual appraisal she cocked her head to listen, turning slowly in a circle. Satisfied with what her senses revealed, she began a series of leisurely stretches. Intense combat didn’t always provide the opportunity to warm up beforehand, but that was all the more reason to take the time during training.

She circled the open area at a pace that was slow for her, then bounced into the trees, increasing the tempo of her movements: up, over, under, roll across the grassy floor, spin through the air dodging imaginary projectiles. She kept a smile on her face, and her mind busy with banter to use on her imaginary foes. You have to engage with all aspects of the battle you intend to wage after all. The corner of her mouth quirked up further at the thought.

Landing in the center of the clearing, she took her stance and faced off against her opponent. Now to begin in earnest - the backs of her shoulders tingled as her Kido began to manifest, whipping out and around her. It ripped into the ground, tearing furrows that smoked, and bits of vegetation caught in its path smoldered or burst into brief flames.

She poured herself into her power again and again: faster, yes, because Shunko was about speed, but also with more focus, precision, control. Using a Hankisosai against another practitioner required being able to match their speed and pressure exactly, and then give it the opposite spin. Using too little power and it would be ineffective, too much and the uncontrollable nature of shunko could overwhelm her opponent.

Not that overwhelming force didn’t have its uses, but Yoruichi was not one to turn down having _more_ options. Every situation is surrounded by a unique set of circumstances, and a wide array of potential responses makes it easier to choose the most appropriate one.

At last, she came to a stop, brushing the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She glanced around at the marks she had left behind for others to find: trees scratched, gouged, and knocked over, grass flattened and furrowed, gouts of soil exposed to the sky. If she wanted to keep going, she could, but working herself to exhaustion was a luxury. The call to battle could come at any time, and she needed the energy to respond. One last deep breath in, and then she relaxed and loosened her muscles as she let it out. Time to head back.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't actually seen all of Bleach... (There's over 300 episodes! That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!) Hopefully I haven't made any terrible errors due to that fact. It caught my attention when you said you liked Yoruichi, and I really wanted to do something for her as one of your gifts. I wanted to do her justice, but, alas, I have no idea if I succeeded.


End file.
